Wieso bist du noch hier? Why are you still here?
by Shizana
Summary: Das Leben bei Team Rocket ist nicht einfach. Für Jessie steht aber dennoch fest, dass sie nicht aufgeben wird. Aber was ist mit James? / Life with Team Rocket isn't easy. But Jessie isn't meant to give it up. And what is it meant to James?


Schon wieder seufzte sie.

Das kam die letzte Tage immer häufiger vor. Wieder und wieder erwischte sich Jessie dabei, wie sie sich den Kopf zerbrach. In Momenten wie diesen, wo sie kurz für sich alleine war.

Sie trat ans Fenster. Es war etwas vergilbt von dem Regen der letzten Tage. Und es hatte die Tage viel geregnet, ganz gleich, wo sie gerade waren. Als würde das trübe Wetter ihnen folgen.

Gedankenverloren verschränkte sie die Arme locker vor der Brust, während sie nach draußen blickte. Am wolkenverhangenen Himmel war bereits die erste Abenddämmerung angebrochen und läutete ein weiteres Ende eines weiteren Tages ein.

Eines weiteren Tages, an dem sie versagt hatten. Versagt in ihrer Aufgabe, endlich ein neues Pokémon für Team Rocket an Land zu ziehen – bestenfalls ein entweder seltenes, wertvolles oder besonders starkes Exemplar. Dabei waren sie heute seit langem endlich wieder so nah dran gewesen… aber nein, es musste natürlich wieder etwas schiefgehen!

_Alles für die Katz'_, wie Mauzi so schön sagen würde. Dieses kleine, vorlaute Katzen-Pokémon und seine, zumeist dummen, Sprüche… Aber ja, es stimmte: Schon wieder waren sie an einem Plan gescheitert und hatten wieder unnötig an ihren letzten Ersparnissen für die Umsetzung reduzieren müssen.

Team Rocket weigerte sich nun schon länger, ihnen weiterhin finanzielle Mittel zur Verfügung zu stellen. Der Lohn wurde ihnen schon seit Monaten gestrichen. Der Organisation war es egal, wie viel oder wie hart sie schufteten – wer keine Ergebnisse liefern konnte, der hatte auch kein Anrecht auf entsprechende Entlohnung!

Es war zum Mäuse melken! Wenn das so weitergehen würde, dann bestünde ihre Hauptaufgabe bald nicht mehr darin, Pokémon einzufangen, sondern anderen Leuten ihre Brieftasche abzunehmen. Ansonsten wüsste Jessie allmählich nicht mehr, wie sie weiterhin über die Runden kommen sollten. Sie nagten ja schon jetzt quasi am Hungertuch, knauserten und sparten überall, wo sie nur konnten. Und sie hatten bei weitem nicht immer so viel Glück mit einer Unterkunft wie heute. Zum Glück hatte Mauzi diese kleine Hütte noch rechtzeitig aus ihrem Heißluftballon bemerkt, sonst hätten sie vermutlich wieder unter einer Verkleidung im Pokémon-Center Quartier beziehen müssen – oder schlimmstenfalls in einer gammeligen Höhle, einer engen Karosse oder irgendwo da draußen unter freiem Himmel.

Kurz schüttelte sie sich bei diesen Gedanken. Eigentlich müsste sie es mittlerweile gewohnt sein. Sie hatte sich längst jeglichen Luxus abgewöhnt. Es passte einfach schon lange nicht mehr in ihr Leben oder überhaupt in ihre Situation.

Eine richtige Mahlzeit, DAS war Luxus!

Ein warmes Bad, DAS war schon fast königlich!

Aber das hier - diese kleine, einigermaßen saubere Hütte –, das sollte erst mal genügen. Es MUSSTE genügen. So einfach war das… Aber irgendwann würde sich das Blatt schon wieder für sie alle wenden. Irgendwann würden auch sie sich wieder etwas leisten können. Immerhin: Noch tiefer konnten sie ja kaum noch sinken, oder?

Und was, wenn doch…?

Widerspenstig schüttelte Jessie mit dem Kopf. Nein, nicht schon wieder diese Gedanken! Das Letzte, was sie und ihr Team gebrauchen konnten, war Pessimismus! Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, zu Schwarzsehern zu werden. Das würde es doch nur noch schwerer machen. Noch weit schlimmer, als es ohnehin schon war. 

Die Tür flog neben Jessie auf und sie bemerkte, ohne sich groß in jene Richtung zu wenden, den blauvioletten Haarschopf des jungen Mannes, der soeben eingetreten war. James hielt einige ihrer wenigen Güter in den Armen und drückte gerade die Tür mit dem Rücken wieder zurück ins Schloss.

„So, der Ballon ist gesichert. Und ich habe uns gleich noch unsere Decken mitgebracht", sprach er fröhlich drauf los, woraufhin sich Jessie nun doch etwas zu ihrem Partner wandte. Noch immer hielt sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während sie den Jungen beim Entladen der Mitbringsel beobachtete. Der Typ hatte aber auch echt _immer_ gute Laune, wie es ihr schien.

„Ich habe noch eine Suppe gefunden, die mache ich uns gleich warm. Mit dem Brot, was mir das kleine Mädchen heute gegeben hat, haben wir zumindest mal wieder etwas Warmes im Magen", fuhr James derweil in seinen Erzählungen fort, nachdem er die Decken über der alten Couch abgelegt hatte. Er wickelte die Konservendose aus den Stoffen und stellte sie auf dem alten Holztisch ab. Es folgte ein kleines, in eine Tüte gewickeltes Laib Brot und ein kleiner Gaskocher, welchen er kurz nachdenklich betrachtete. „Naja, für heute dürfte das Gas wohl noch reichen. Aber das war dann auch wieder die letzte Gasflasche. Und unsere Vorräte sind auch, soweit ich gesehen habe, wieder größtenteils aufgebraucht…"

Noch immer beobachtete Jessie schweigend ihren Partner, wie er den Abend vorbereitete. Eigentlich so wie immer. Jedoch ging sie nicht auf das Gesagte ein. Ihr war schlichtweg nicht danach, etwas zu ihrer armseligen Situation zu erwidern. Was hätte sie auch groß sagen sollen?

_‚Wie immer halt'_?

Auch James war nun wieder verstummt. Was auch immer er jetzt weiterhin zu seiner Feststellung ihrer Vorräte betreffend sagen würde, es würde letztlich doch nur verdeutlichen, wie sehr sie mal wieder am Arsch waren. Okay, an dieser Tatsache konnte er nichts ändern – ganz gleich, ob er es nun aussprach oder darüber schwieg. Aber er fürchtete eine weitere, unnütze Diskussion mit Jessie. Und es würde wieder nur im Kreise führen. Denn ja, sie hatten auch heute wieder versagt. Sie versagten schon die ganze Zeit nur noch. Und auch James wusste, dass sie längst keine Unterstützung mehr von der Organisation bekamen. Selbst wenn Jessie nie darüber sprach – oder gerade, WEIL sie nicht darüber sprach, denn sie war im Team die Kontaktperson zum Hauptquartier und den dortigen _‚hohen Tieren'_ von Team Rocket – war es doch längst kein Geheimnis mehr. Vielmehr war es einfach nur eine schmerzliche Tatsache, mit der sie zurechtkommen mussten. Nach ihrer Meinung fragte da keiner.

Prüfend warf er einen Seitenblick zu seiner Partnerin, welche noch immer schweigend an ihrer Fensterstelle stand. Wie eine Statue, die eine automatische Blinzelfunktion besaß. Die Art, wie sie ihn ausdruckslos ansah, verriet ihm, dass sie sich wieder mal Gedanken machte. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit, das war ihm nicht entgangen. Und er konnte sich denken, was sie beschäftigte. Obgleich sie es nie ihm gegenüber ausgesprochen hatte.

Jedes Mal, wenn er versucht hatte, sie darauf anzusprechen, hatte sie ihn nur gereizt abgewiesen und war gegangen. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn. Und auch jetzt würde er keinen Schritt weiter vorankommen mit ihr.

Leise seufzte er in sich hinein. Dann aber richtete er sich wieder in seine gerade Haltung und setzte ein lockeres Lächeln auf.

„Ich hole noch schnell etwas Feuerholz rein. Wir haben echt Glück, dass diese Hütte sogar noch einen Kamin hat! Heute Nacht müssen wir nicht frieren." Und damit verschwand er wieder durch die Tür nach draußen um zu tun, wie er gesagt hatte. 

Keine Stunde später knisterte ein kleines Feuer in dem alten Kamin mittig des möbelarmen Zimmers. James redete schier ununterbrochen über viele belanglose Dinge, wie das regnerische Klima der Gegend, die Vor- und Nachteile eines Kamins oder den Nahrhaftigkeitswert verschiedener Gemüsesuppen. Jessie dagegen hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit doch noch von ihrem Fensterplatz lossagen können und war auf die alte Couch gesunken. Vor sich hatte sie Berechnungsnotizen verteilt und sie tippte hin und wieder auf dem kleinen Taschenrechner herum, während sie in Gedanken versunken auf ihrem Stift rumkaute. Sie sah mit den Ergebnissen, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, keineswegs zufrieden aus.

Hin und wieder seufzte sie leise, tippte erneut auf dem Rechner herum, kritzelte weitere Zahlen auf ihr knittriges Blatt, bis sie irgendwann in einem kurzen, wütenden Aufschrei alles vom Tisch fegte. Geschlagen ließ sie sich daraufhin längs zurück auf die Polster fallen.

So war es meistens mit ihr.

Schweigend beobachtete James unter dem Rühren der Suppe, noch immer in der Konservendose auf dem flammenden Gaskocher, seine Partnerin ihm gegenüber. Ihm entging ihr schweres Seufzen nicht und wie sie sich bemühte, wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Wie immer halt. Und es tat ihm leid, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Leider reichte es nicht aus, die Zahlen auf ihren zig kleinen Notizblättern zu manipulieren, um ihre derzeitige Situation aufzubessern.

Er erwiderte schließlich ihr Seufzen und gab sich damit ebenfalls geschlagen.

„Nun zerbrich dir doch nicht so den Kopf, Jessie. Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin", versuchte er seine Partnerin etwas aufzuheitern. Ein missmutiger Laut ihrerseits besagte jedoch, dass es nichts gebracht hatte.

„Achja? Und wie stellst du dir das bitte vor?"

James schwieg. Tatsächlich wusste er selbst keinen Rat. Meistens war zwar er es, der die Ideen für ihre nächsten Angriffe oder Vorgehensweisen ins Team einbrachte, doch er zweifelte schon länger an seinem Können diesbezüglich. Immerhin versagten sie nur noch, ganz gleich, wie genial er etwas ausgebrütet oder einen Plan mit Mauzi zusammen noch zu perfektionieren gedacht hatte. Und Zukunftspläne waren schon gar nicht eine sonderliche Stärke von ihm.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab er schließlich kleinlaut zu. Schnell bemühte er sich aber wieder zu einem vorsichtigen Lächeln, welches er an seine missmutige Partnerin wandte. „Aber uns wird schon etwas einfallen. Morgen ist auch wieder ein Tag, an dem alles möglich sein wird. Und wir müssen ja eigentlich fürs Erste nur ein Pokémon in die Finger bekommen, das wir dem Boss schicken können. Bestimmt lässt er uns dann auch wieder etwas finanzielle Unterstützung zukommen."

„_Nur_…", wiederholte Jessie leise, aber laut genug, dass James ihren Sarkasmus aus dem kleinen Wörtchen heraushören konnte. Es folgte ein erneutes, schweres Seufzen, ehe sie sich wieder schwungvoll ins Sitzen aufrichtete. „Wenn es so einfach wäre, wie du es gerade darstellst: Wieso haben wir dann noch immer nichts, was wir dem Boss vorzeigen können? Wieso geraten wir dann wieder und wieder, jeden Tag aufs Neue, von einem Schuss in den Ofen gleich in den nächsten?"

Jessie merkte selbst, wie sie bereits wieder drauf und dran war, sich selbst hochzuschaukeln. In ihr kochte eine solche Wut, eine solch bedrückende Enttäuschung, dass sie es am liebsten einfach nur herausschreien wollte. Aber sie hatte sich geschworen, ihr Temperament unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Zumindest wollte sie nicht weiterhin alles an James auslassen. Er konnte ja schließlich nichts dafür…

_Aber vielleicht ja doch?_ Kamen nicht die meisten ach-so-tollen Ideen von ihm?

Nein! _Stop!_ Sie tat ihm mit diesen bösen Gedanken Unrecht.

Immerhin konnte sie froh sein, dass überhaupt wer in diesem Team Ideen einbrachte! Und im Grunde waren seine Ideen auch bisher meistens wirklich gut gewesen, aber leider hatte es immer irgendwo an der Umsetzung gehapert. Irgendein kleines Detail hatten sie immer übersehen, dass doch nicht alles so klappte, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten, oder dass sogar Kinder dagegen agieren konnten. Aber egal…

Sie wollte sich entschuldigen. Dafür, dass sie schon wieder so gereizt reagierte.

Aber es ging nicht. Stattdessen wandte sie ihren Blick wieder von James ab und ließ sich zurück auf die einigermaßen weichen Polster der Couch sinken. Sie verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf und schlug die angewinkelten Beine übereinander. So konnte sie wenigstens nicht um sich schlagen oder treten, für den Fall, dass sie nochmal die Beherrschung über sich verlieren sollte.

„Wo ist eigentlich Mauzi?", fragte James nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens eher beiläufig. Und ebenso nebensächlich ging Jessie auf sein Ablenkungsmanöver für ein unbefangeneres Thema ein.

„Der hat sich irgendwo in den anderen Räumen verkrümelt. Sagte irgendwas von _‚Schönheitsschlaf' _und hat sich seitdem nicht nochmal blicken lassen."

„Sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich, oder? Normal ist er doch immer sofort zur Stelle, sobald er etwas zu Essen schon zehn Meilen gegen den Wind riecht."

„Hm…", erwiderte Jessie leise, wobei sie allerdings keinen glaubwürdigen Eindruck vermitteln konnte, als würde sie sich wirklich Gedanken um ihren Pokémon-Partner machen. Sie deutete schließlich ein gleichgültiges Schulterzucken an. „Vielleicht schlägt ihm ja das Wetter aufs Gemüt."

„… So wie dir?"

James' Gegenfrage ließ Jessie aufhorchen. Aufmerksam wandte sie ihren Blick in seine Richtung, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte. In ihren meerblauen Augen blitzte es kurz interessiert auf, doch James verstand ihre Verwunderung falsch. Verlegen fuhr er sich in den Nacken, während er die andere Hand in einer beschwichtigenden Geste abwehrend vor sich hob.

„Also ich meine das jetzt nicht so, wie du denkst. Ich will damit nicht andeuten, dass du in letzter Zeit nur noch gereizt und noch griesgrämiger drauf bist, als sonst schon. Aber…" Nachdem er erst etwas spät bemerkte, dass er sich gerade in Kopf und Kragen redete, brach er in seinen Erklärungsversuchen ab. Verdammt, falsche Entschuldigungen liefen in die falsche Richtung hinaus! Er wollte doch eigentlich etwas ganz anderes damit zum Ausdruck bringen… _Reiß dich zusammen!_ „Ich… ich meine damit, dass du in letzter Zeit viel still vor dich hin grübelst. Ja, okay, wir stecken mal wieder gewaltig in der Klemme, aber…", kurz schluckte er, ehe er aber sanft zu seiner Partnerin lächelte. „Was ist los mit dir?"

Jessie spürte unangenehm, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Also hatte James es doch bemerkt? Eigentlich hatte sie genau das vermeiden wollen. Es reichte, wenn sie sich die letzte Zeit dauernd Gedanken machte. Zumeist trübe Gedanken. Aber andererseits: Wie hatte sie auch annehmen können, dass James es _nicht_ bemerken würde? Sie wusste, dass James sie mittlerweile besser kennen müsste, als dass er sich so leicht von ihr täuschen lassen würde. Tja, sie war halt doch nicht zur Schauspielerin geboren.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich wieder auf und stützte die Arme seitlich am Couchrand ab, als würde sie an dem Polster nach Halt suchen. Für eine Weile starrte sie schweigend auf den grauen, trostlosen Boden und schien abzuwägen, ob sie darauf antworten sollte. Und für den Fall, dass sie es tun würde: Was sollte sie ihm antworten? 

„James?", begann sie schließlich einige Zeit später, in der sie nur schweigend den filzigen Bodenbelag angestarrt hatte, leise an ihren Partner gewandt. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass sie den nachdenklichen Ausdruck in ihrer Stimme nicht wie üblich überspielte. Aber sei's drum. Sich James gegenüber zu verstellen, hatte sie eigentlich ohnehin schon längst aufgegeben.

Aufmerksam richtete der junge Mann seinen Blick auf seine Partnerin. Die Art, wie sie ihm dort gegenübersaß, wie sie ihn ansprach, und wie sie ihren Blick vor ihm verbarg, machte ihm deutlich, dass Jessie ein ernstes Thema mit ihm aufgegriffen hatte. Automatisch wurde auch er ruhiger und er entspannte seine nervöse Haltung.

„Was ist, Jessie?"

„Wieso bist du noch bei Team Rocket?"

…

Die Frage musste erst mal sacken. Sie schien sich im ganzen Raum mehr und mehr auszuweiten, je mehr Sekunden verstrichen, in denen James die Worte auf sich wirken ließ. Dabei war er sich jedoch nicht ganz sicher, worauf seine Partnerin eigentlich hinaus wollte.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", agierte er nach einer ersten, kurzen Überlegung schließlich mit einer Gegenfrage und wurde etwas skeptisch.

Jessie war nicht der Typ Mensch, der viel Wert auf tiefgründige Fragen oder allgemein Themen legte. Sie war auch nicht der Typ Mensch, der sich ernsthaft über die Beweggründe anderer zu ihren Handlungen oder Ansichten Gedanken machte. Jedenfalls war das definitiv keine ihrer offensichtlich-ausgeprägteren Seiten. Wieso also konfrontierte sie ihn gerade jetzt mit so einer Frage?

„Ich habe meine guten Gründe, wieso ich es nicht aufgeben kann. Und das weißt du. Aber wärst du nicht besser dran, wenn du einfach alles hinschmeißen und ein normales Leben anfangen würdest? Statt immer nur auf derselben Stelle zu springen, wieder und wieder auf die Schnauze zu fallen und schließlich so wie jetzt zu enden? Du könntest dir genauso gut eine anständige Arbeit suchen, eine normale Wohnung oder eine der vielen Villen deiner Familie beziehen. Du müsstest dich nicht mit all diesen Problemen herumschlagen und jedes Mal aufs Neue um eine Mahlzeit und ein Dach über dem Kopf kämpfen…", fuhr sie in ihren Erklärungen immer weiter fort, bis sie irgendwann verebbte. Ohne dass sie es kontrollieren konnte, spürte sie, wie ihr kurz die Stimme versagte. Sie hatte diese Frage eigentlich für sich behalten wollen. Sie hatte sich am liebsten einfach weiterhin damit zufriedengeben wollen, dass es eben so war, wie es nun mal war. Und dass es weiterhin so bleiben würde. Und schon gar nicht hätte sie gerne ihrem eigenen, egoistischen Wunsch widersprochen, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht wollte, dass James gehen würde. Obwohl ihr bewusst war, dass sie ihm damit nichts Gutes wünschte.

Seit sie von seiner Herkunft wusste, war ihr das klar gewesen. Und sie hatte schon oft mit sich gerungen, James klarzumachen, dass er es besser haben könnte. Aber bisher hatte immer ihre egoistische Seite die Oberhand behalten. Bis jetzt…

Sie verkrampfte ihre Finger in dem Polster unter ihren Händen. Beherrscht fasste sie sich wieder, zwang ihre Stimme wieder unter ihre Kontrolle und hob ihren Blick unter einem ernsten Ausdruck.

„Also _wieso_ bist du noch hier? Wieso machst du lieber all diesen Scheiß hier mit, statt dass du es dir leichtmachst und es hinschmeißt?" 

James zwang sich, ihrem Blick standzuhalten. Und es erstaunte ihn selbst, wie ruhig er blieb, obwohl in das Thema doch schmerzlich traf.

In ihm wütete ein Kampf, wo die eine Seite Jessies Worte klar und deutlich vernahm und auch verstand, während die andere Seite bereits eine persönliche Resonanz aus ihnen gezogen hatte. Seine Neutralität stand gegen seinem inneren Pessimismus, und für kurz schien der Pessimist in ihm die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Doch schließlich straffte er in einem leisen Seufzen die Schultern und bemühte sich um ein ruhiges Lächeln.

„Du hast vermutlich recht", begann er daraufhin mit einer Seelenruhe, die ihn selbst schmerzte. Aber er kannte seine Antwort bereits, darum wollte er sich nicht von seinen negativen Gefühlen überrennen lassen, die ihn nur in eine feige Flucht getrieben hätten. Ohne Rückfahrschein. „Würde ich das Team Rocket verlassen, dann müsste ich mich vermutlich nicht mehr mit all dem herumschlagen, was uns hier jeden Tag aufs Neue das Leben schwermacht. Ich könnte vermutlich ein normales Leben führen… Aber was wäre es dann?"

Jessies Verspannungen lösten sich. Fragend sah sie zu ihrem Partner hinüber.

„Was meinst du, James?"

„Jessie… meinst du nicht auch, dass das Leben ohne Team Rocket ziemlich langweilig wäre?" Das Lächeln auf James' Gesicht wurde bei diesen Worten sicherer, fester. Der Hauch von Trübsinn, der ungewollt in seinem Blick gelegen hatte, schwand nun und machte einer felsenfesten Überzeugung Platz. „Wenn man mich heute nochmal vor die Wahl stellen würde, ob ich mich wirklich Team Rocket verschreiben, oder lieber den goldenen Käfig Zuhause mit den täglichen, berechenbaren Ödereien wählen wollen würde, ich würde dem Team auch heute noch den Vorzug geben. Auch wenn ich bereits wüsste, was damit auf mich zukommen wird an schweren Zeiten, die alles andere als rosig sind. Ich würde es weiterhin vorziehen, ein böser Junge zu sein und Unruhe zu stiften… und natürlich dabei auf ganzer Strecke zu versagen. Und am Ende ohne Geld, ohne Essen in einer makaberen Hütte zu enden, in der es in allen Ecken zieht. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung!"

Er setzte an dieser Stelle eine geheimnisvolle Pause ein, wobei sich sein Lächeln in ein verschmitztes Grinsen wandelte. Und er erreichte damit genau das, was er bezweckte: Jessie wurde unruhig vor Nervosität.

„Unter welcher? Nun sag schon!"

„Nur unter der Bedingung, dass ich weiterhin als dein Partner eingesetzt werde. Unter der Bedingung würde ich _alles_ machen. Ich würde mich weiterhin durch die halbe Welt jagen lassen, ließe mich weiterhin von einem Glurak oder meinetwegen auch einem Pikachu schmoren, und friere und hungere jede Nacht aufs Neue. So lange du und Mauzi bei mir seid, und all unsere anderen Pokémon, stehe ich das gerne weiterhin durch und freue mich, dass ich all das mit euch erleben darf."

„Du freust dich, von einem Glurak oder Pikachu geschmort zu werden…?", warf Jessie irritiert in der Pause, die James eher ungewollt machte, ein und machte dabei ein Gesicht, als hätte sie einen quatschsalbigen Flüchtling einer Irrenanstalt vor sich. Doch James überging ihr Kommentar und zwinkerte stattdessen flüchtig zu ihr hinüber.

„Und außerdem kann ich dich doch nicht mit Mauzi alleinlassen bei deiner Suche nach deiner Mutter. Schon gar nicht nach all der langen Zeit. Und einen besseren Partner als mich wirst du wohl ohnehin nicht nochmal finden."

Den letzten Satz meinte er dabei eher zum Spaß, um das Thema wieder etwas aufzulockern. Gerade wollte Jessie auch schon darauf eingehen, als jemand anderes ihr bereits zuvorkam.

„Habt ihr mich gerufen?"

„_Mauzi!_", reagierten beide beinahe zeitgleich, als sie die schläfrige Stimme ihres Pokémon-Partners vernahmen. Sie blickten beide zu der Katzengestalt hinüber, die aufrecht auf ihren Hinterpfoten auf sie zuschlurfte und sich müde die Augen rieb.

„Mh, hier riecht's aber lecker! Ihr wolltet doch wohl nicht ohne mich essen und mich am Ende nichts wissend verhungern lassen?"

James war der Erste, der sich durch das Katzen-Pokémon gänzlich vom vorherigen Thema ablenken ließ. Lachend blickte er zu dem verschlafenen Großmaul herüber und rückte leicht zur Seite.

„Was denkst du denn von uns? Wir hätten dir natürlich etwas übriggelassen. Komm her, das Essen ist gerade fertiggeworden." 

Während James den Brotlaib in drei Teile aufteilte und jedem eines davon gab, sah auch Jessie ein, dass ihr vertrautes Thema fürs Erste beendet war. Eigentlich war sie sich sogar sicher, dass sie es gewiss nicht nochmal aufgreifen würden. Aber das war im Grunde auch okay für sie, immerhin hatte sie erfahren, was sie insgeheim hatte hören wollen. Sie hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, was sie hätte tun sollen, wenn James tatsächlich seinen Rückzug vom Team und Team Rocket beschlossen hätte. Daran wollte sie gar nicht erst denken! Unvorstellbar, dass James sie jemals verlassen könnte…

Irgendwie klang das angenehm. Beruhigend. _Er wird mich niemals verlassen…_

Ein seliges Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Nicht einmal Mauzis Sticheleien, woher denn ihre erschreckend-gute Laune käme, konnte es vertreiben.

Es mochte an dem fröhlich knisternden Feuer im Kamin liegen, dass Jessie mit einem Mal so warm war. So angenehm warm. Und vielleicht lag es an den üblichen Pläneschmiedereien ihrer beiden Partner, dass sie vollkommen ruhig und entspannt war. Die vertrauten Stimmen von James und Mauzi in ihren üblichen, lautstarken Diskussionen, waren an diesem regnerischen Abend irgendwie besonders entspannend.

Auch wenn durch diese Idylle die ganzen Sorgen und Probleme des Chaoten-Trios keinesfalls gelöst waren oder einfach verschwanden, so hatte Jessie zumindest für sich die Gewissheit, dass sie nicht aufgeben würden. So lange sie als Team zusammenhielten, würden sie auch den nächsten Tag mit der nächsten, höchstwahrscheinlichen Niederlage überstehen. Gemeinsam.


End file.
